Dracula 2000  Blood of my Blood
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Dracula escapes his coffin once again causing havoc in London as he once again searches for a mate. A young descendant of Mina & Johnathan Harker's tries to put her life back together only to be the next target of the handsome vampire king.


Title: Blood of My Blood

Author: Kindred Isa

Series: The Hunter

Rating: M To be safe for later on...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dracula, Mary Van Helsing, Simon etc. This fiction is for fun only so don't sue cause I don't have anything to give you anyway.

Summary: Dracula escapes his coffin once again causing havoc in London as he once again searches for a mate. A young descendant of Mina & Johnathan Harker's tries to put her life back together only to be the next target of the handsome vampire king.

Warnings: Um this is going to get pretty gory. You have been warned.

Prologue:

Mina Harker struggled against the strong hold of the man before her if you could call him a man. His skin was cold as the cold fog that continued to surround them as she lay apon her bed. She cried out as she felt something graze the soft skin of her pale neck before piercing into her veins. She closed her dark eyes as her blood was slowly drained from her body as the creature held her close. Her breaths came in soft pants as the warm rushed over her entire form causing her moan out loud.

The vampire brushed his soft black curls against her cheek as his cold mouth and fangs grazed over her neck. "You are mine Mina." He whispered in a chilling voice that sounded like it came directly from the grave making Mina shiver in both anticipation and fear. Her mind kept screaming for her fight him but another part of her mind cried in wicked delight as she looked into his blue eyes and pale face. He was very good looking as far as she was concerned but a part of the way his eyes roamed over her scared her.

She was now married to Johnathan Harker and she knew this love affair was wrong. She moved her naked leg up against his cold roaming hand as the red silk of her nightgown brushed slightly aside. She whispered her strange captor's name as she felt his cold lips leave her exposed neck causing a cold wind to brush over the slightly wet skin. She gazed into his eyes and lay back slowly onto the large bed feeling the caress of the red silk under her semi-naked flesh.

The dark vampire lord rose up over his newest victim as he slowly opened up his shirt reveal the ash white skin of his chest and abdomen. The skin seemed to cover the body of a living god as he slowly met her gaze before slowly running a long sharp nail across his chest leaving a thin red line.

The blood slowly slid down his chest and onto his stomach leaving Mina mesmerized by the gruesome sight. Dracula smiled with a secret triumph knowing she was soon to be his forever and cradled her head in one arm bring her up to kneel before him. "Drink my child….drink of my blood and be mine forever." He whispered and shuttered as her warm tongue ran along the plains of his chest lapping up the think blood oozing from the wound. He held her tightly to his chest as if to force a kitten to drink it's milk.

Dracula closed his sapphire eyes as she continued to lap up the blood but suddenly his eyes flew open hearing a loud banging on the door. He hissed angrily as his eyes slowly changed from ocean blue to blood red. He snarled as he heard the wood splinter and was forced to push Mina away from his bloodied chest leaving her hungry for more. He stood up off the bed, as his fangs slowly grew long as the white canines flashed in the candlelight. He ran towards the open window just as the door burst open revealing Johnathan Harker and Abraham Van Helsing. They tried to stop him but the vampire mearly laughed at their feeble attempts as flew out of the window changing into a black bat as he soared into the cold winter night.

Johnathan ran towards his new wife and gasped seeing her mouth covered in blood and the two bite marks on her pale neck. He turned towards the vampire hunter and the look in his eyes pained the older man. "We may be already too late." He murmured as he cradled his sobbing wife to his chest to comfort her. "it is over my love….It is over."

"No." Mina replied between sobs as the hot blood red tears that ran from her eyes as she looked out the window hearing the whispered voices that called to her as wolves howled into the night. "It is but the beginning."

Mina had been right about it being only the beginning as Johnathan walked with the other vampire hunters to capture the murderous monster known as Dracula. The plan had been simple as using Mina as bait; they set up a large metal cage in a long alleyway with a tall mirror inside of it knowing they could fool the count. Like clockwork, the mirror fooled him but just as Dracula realized he had been tricked, the vampire hunters closed the cage leaving him trapped before they attacked him with long metal staffs with long sharp ends to them. The vampire was furious as he hissed viciously at the men but just as Johnathan pierced the count in the heart from behind he failed to notice that Van Helsing had edged too close to the cage bars. The spike passed through Dracula's chest and into his shoulder. Van Helsing let out a horrible gasp in shock and pain but slumped back as the spike was pulled out. The other men wasted no time in taking the vampire down before trapping his slumped and weakened form into a long metallic coffin topped with many crosses to prevent his escape.

Van Helsing was then taken back to the Harker household where his wounds were bandaged up. He clearly explained his plan toward Mina and the others about finding a way to destroy the monster. They had agreed that it needed to be done and soon for their protection. Johnathan wanted to burn the coffin with Dracula in it but it had been tried just hours before to no effect. At that moment Abraham vowed to do whatever it took to live as long as he needed and as he looked at the leeches in his medical bag, he got a gruesome idea. He would use Dracula's own blood to prolong his life for the sake of all mankind.

As the years passed, Dracula was almost long forgotten as Mina and Johnathan celebrated the birth of their first son. The child had remarkable strength for an infant but the couple tried to force the thought from their minds. The monster was gone and hidden in the abbey where he would never escape and they were free to live out the rest of their lives in perfect happiness. The creature still waited for his escape but he would have over a century to wait till he could escape his cold silver prison. As the years went by, the Harker bloodline grew with the vampire's blood giving the extraordinary strength and wisdom but the last of their line would never know the peace her ancestors did growing up as the dark demon awoke from his dark sleep.

Chapter One

London , England 2003

Mary Van Helsing paced the front corridor waiting for Simon to return with two new guards to help protect that vault. The previous guards had made the stupid mistake of accidentally triggering one of the many elaborate traps inside the dark cavernous vault while doing their monthly check. She sighed and leaned against the security desk and checked her watch. What was taking her husband and those men so damn long? She had to brief them on the security measures before they went out to the ballet. She walked angrily towards the mirror to check out her appearance and smoothed the fabric of the expensive red gown that had a low-cut front on it. She ran a hand through her shoulder length jet-black hair before beginning to pace the tiled floor once again. "Where are you Simon?" she muttered under her breath and finally looked up when the front door finally open revealing her husband and two well dressed security officers.

She studied the two men as they slowly entered the large foyer. One was a young man that appeared to be in his twenties with a clean-cut look while the other man had to be in his forties with a few specks of gray in his brown hair. The older man also seemed to have been eating a bit too many donuts as his had a bit of a belly. She rushed towards Simon and took his arm with concern flashing over her face. "Are you sure these men can handle this job. One looks like he could die from jogging a mile and the other one looks like he should be writing his S.A.T.'s."

Simon sighed and adjusted his long dark blue overcoat before turning back to his wife. "They came highly recommended Mary. What was I supposed to do…tell them that they were not good enough to guard a pile of ash?"

Mary shook her head as the fear flashed in her eyes. "No he is regenerating Simon." She said in a harsh whisper as she turned her head slightly to watch the two guards look around the foyer with bewilderment.

"WHAT? HOW?" Simon screamed out almost forgetting that they had two new guards standing in front of them. He tried to ask more but he felt Mary clamp a hand over his mouth. "Hush!" She admonished before taking the warm hand from his mouth giving him a warning look as her eyes flash blood red for a split second causing Simon's eyes to widen in fear and concern. The last time he had seen her eyes flash red, she almost got them both killed a few years ago while pretending to bite him on the neck. He gripped her wrist and pulled her up the stairs towards the study after apologizing to the men, who both seemed to be as puzzled as he appeared to be right now. After he marched into the study, he pushed his wife into the well-furnished room before shutting the door. "Okay I want to know how and when this happened!" He said forcefully as he turned to face her.

"I can feel it Simon….He is alive and is waiting for his vengeance."

"But how? I thought he was a pile of ash!"

"Calm down Simon!" Mary shouted over his shouts. "Someone will hear you!"

"But how?" Simon asked with his hands clutching the mahogany desk until his knuckles turn white.

Mary walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't know but we should warn Lucy. She has to know he is back or if he escapes she may not be so lucky to escape as I was."

"You nearly got yourself killed if I remember correctly." Simon said and sighed before running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Yes. True but I hope she will not need the warning. Now let's just go back downstairs and tell those men about the security before they decide to run for it." Mary said and took his arm leading him back down the stairs and into the main foyer. She walked towards the men and motioned them over towards the large security to tell them all about the security and their duties. As she continued to tell them of their duties, she failed to mention what was in the vault and of the fates of their predecessors. After she made sure they understood their duties, she and Simon rushed out of the house to see if they could make the second half of Swan Lake.

The guards had been sitting around for hours when the younger of the two-named Frank turned to look at the vault then back at his partner. "What do you think they keep in that thing?"

"Don't know….must be pretty important with all this security." George said as he bit into his ham and cheese sandwich and glanced up at the younger man. "Leave it be Frank."

"But do you want to see what they really are hiding in there?"

"Nah." George said as he glanced at the security monitor and suddenly shivered feeling a cold wind blow past them. "What the hell was that?" He quickly put on his jacket and then they both turned to gaze at the large silver coloured vault door as they heard someone calling their names with an eairy voice. 'George….Frank' The voice whispered as they men slowly approached the vault and before they could stop themselves, they found themselves unlocking the large vault and the door swung open revealing a long dark passageway. The men both gulped and looked at each other timidly as they slowly made their way down the stairway.

The vault was very creepy but they began to relax when they got down the stairs but as they turned the corner in the cavernous cave, they came face to face with shelves of skulls. They screamed as they noticed the skulls and contemplated fleeing but the voice continued to call to them as their feet continued to take them further into the vault. The men gasped in surprise as they saw a large locked solid silver door standing before them. Frank felt something pull him towards the large door before his hand automatically began to turn the knob on the security door two clicks to the right before changing direction to impute the last code number. The second vault door opened reveal a long silver coffin lying on a dais. Both men gingerly crept up the coffin. "That's it? All this fucking security for a coffin? What the fuck do they have in that thing? The bloody pope!" Frank asked in disbelief as he began to slowly circle the coffin as he looked at the top of the coffin seeing two silver and black cross on the lid.

The voices are the first thing that woke Dracula as he lay in the coffin. He was still pretty much burnt from the sun's rays but thanks to the blood of the idiotic mortals that had accidentally triggered the traps a few days back, he was no longer a pile of ashes. He turned his head in the direction of the two men. One seemed to be angry or annoyed about finding out they had been protecting a coffin while the other seemed to be trying to calm him down. A slow smile grossed his face as he could hear the younger and more arrogant human wander around the coffin voicing his annoyance. 'That's it you stupid son of a bitch keep walking around.' He smiles as he suddenly heard the gears of one of the many traps start up as they accidentally triggered the mostly deadly off all the traps in the entire vault. The blood splattered on the lid of the coffin as two razor sharp axes swung down slicing the first guard into three pieces. The blood slide down into the dark coffin but Dracula managed to catch the rich blood into his mouth getting energized allowing him to raise his arm up to punch the lid off. The entire room filled with ice cold fog as he slowly rose from the coffin wearing nothing but the cold had little to no effect on him. A wicked grin crossed his face and he stepped out of the coffin as the now lost older guard looked for his deceased partner.

"Frank! Where are you man?" George asked as he tried to see through the thick blinding fog that seemed to have risen up suddenly. He turned around blindly but then heard someone laughing cruelly. "Frank?"

"Frank can not help you now George." A cold voice said from within the fog and suddenly George cried out feeling an ice-cold hand clamped around the back of his throat. The man cried out in complete terror. Dracula could smell the fear of this man…not to mention the ham and cheese on his breath, which made his nose crinkle a bit in disgust. 'Well at least he didn't eat any garlic.' He thought as he twisted a hand into the man's dark hair before tilting the frightened perspiring man's head to one side exposing his throat. The smell of his blood was threatening to drive the vampire wild as his fangs grew in his mouth and with absolutely no mercy, he pierced the man's throat. The blood rushed into his waiting mouth as he greedily sucked on the man's neck. The man struggled but it was all in vain as the blood continued to feed the father of all vampires. After the man had stopped screaming, he dumped the dead guard to the floor before heading out of the vault to find both Mary and some clothes. He had some payback to give her and then he would find his bride before she could make a run for it. He would have Lucy Harker even if he had to follow her to the ends of the earth.

Mary and Simon had just walked out of the theatre when they heard the beeping of their watched which could only mean one thing….someone was in the vault and the same thing that had happened before only a few years ago could very well happen again. They looked at each other as they quickly pushed their way through the thick crowds of London. They finally managed to reach their black car and climbed in before they drove off as quickly as possible towards the abbey. The traffic was horrendous but after half an hour of anxious waiting they managed to arrive. Mary jumped out of the car and she and Simon bolted towards the door. As they entered the house, their blood ran cold as they noticed that the vault door was wide open. "Oh god no." Mary said in a quiet voice as her eyes widened and her face paled till it matched the white tiles on the floor. She ran towards the vault as her heart jumped into her throat but a tug on her arm pulled her back to her senses.

"Mary we can't just rush into there without any protection." Simon said as he rushed to a secret drawer in the security desk and pulled out a crossbow with silver arrows. He collected the silver arrows and put them in the inner pocket of his coat before he took his wife's hand. They slowly made their way down the stairs and past the skulls until they stopped in front of the open inner vault door. Mary gasped as she saw the bloodied bodies of the two men lying on the ground. The younger one had been cleanly sliced into three gory pieces. She placed a hand onto her mouth as she gasped seeing the blood still staining the stone floor. Simon rushed towards the coffin and looked into the coffin finding the red lining of the silver prison. "He's gone!" He cried out in shock and surprise but before they could leave the vault, they heard a cold laugh that chilled both their blood.

"Hello Mary." A cold voice said from the shadows and the couple turned to see Dracula stepped out of the shadows. Mary stepped back and turned even paler as she realized he was fully regenerated. He slowly walked towards the couple and laughed out loud as Simon attempted to shoot him in the chest but he quickly dodged it and with pure vampric speed, he reached out and grabbed Simon's wrist. He then snaps the young man's wrist causing him to scream out in pain as Dracula kept a painful grip on the man's broken wrist. Mary managed to grab the gun but was soon grabbed by the neck and thrown against the stone wall behind her knocking her completely unconscious.

The loud music blared in the large sorority house as the party continued to come alive. The sisters of the Kappa Gamma House of San Francisco University were celebrating the end of that year's first semester. The house was completely crowded as Lucy Harker tried to push her way past her friends to get another glass of beer. She laughed in her delightful British accent as a guy pushed past her spilling his beer onto his dark blue shirt. She set down her own drink and grabbed some napkins to help him out. She smiled as she slowly began to dab at the now dark blue spot on the shirt but as she lifted her head her expression turned to one of deep terror. She backed away as she saw the face of Dracula gazing at her with blood dripping from his lower lip. She cried out as she tried to get away as fast as she could startling some of her sorority sisters. Karen had been busy making out with her boyfriend as Lucy ran past the couch and up the stairs screaming like a banshee. "Lucy!" Karen cried out but the music was too loud and quickly drowned out her concerned cries. Her boyfriend quickly told her to forget about it and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist once again but Karen was far too worried to continue. She slipped out of her moaning boyfriend's arms and bolted up the stairs to talk to Lucy.

Karen ran up the stairs and could hear Lucy screaming as she back up against the far wall of her room. At first Karen thought that someone had put something in her beer but this had happened once before a few years back when she had seen something on the news that had deeply upset her. She rushed into the room and wrapped her arms around Lucy trying to calm her down as she grabbed a Kleenex box and handed one to her best friend. "Lucy what is wrong? What happened?" She watched Lucy blow her nose still sobbing as she looked up at Karen fearfully. Her face was pale as the white wall behind her and her lower lip trembled as she tried to force the words from her mouth. "He is back Karen."

"Who?"

"Dracula."

Karen sighed and held her friend in her arms. "Lucy we have talked about this. Remember the doctor said it was in your mind. Dracula doesn't exist….he's a fictional character that some crazy old man made up to scare his readers."

"N…No he is real." Lucy insisted as she moved towards her phone and quickly sat on her bed to dial up a number. She waited for someone to pick it up hoping that she wasn't too late and Mary was still there to answer her cell phone. "Come on Mary answer me please."

Dracula dropped Simon's lifeless body as he licked the crimson blood off his lips. He could hear Mary's screams as her husband lay there dead right before her. His eyes remained open wide in a gaze of terror. She felt the hot tears beginning to flow from her eyes as she forced herself to look up at the monster that had first killed her father and now her husband. She cried out as she felt his cold hand on her throat. "You monster!" She screamed as he lifted her up and slammed her back into the stone wall behind her.

"Now it that the way to speak to your former suitor Mary?" Dracula said coldly as he brought her up closer to his face as he slowly began to squeeze the life out of her.

"Y…Y…You can't….have…h..her." Mary managed to gasp out as her airway was slowly constricted under his stronger forceful grip.

"And who is going to stop me?" He replied laughing as he continued to cruelly squeeze on her throat. "You?" He snarled and his eyes flashed blood red but his attention was distracted when Mary's cell phone began to ring. He snarled and tossed the woman into the far wall hearing her scream as she flew through the air and grabbed the cell phone turning it on. He smiled in triumph as he recognized the voice on the cell phone. "Hello Lucy." He said in a sickeningly sweet tone. He could hear Lucy's breath quicken after she gasped obviously recognizing his voice.

"Where's Mary?" Lucy's voice yelled over the cell phone's speaker and it was clear she was agitated and frightened.

"Oh she's here." He said as he turned to gaze at Mary's lifeless body as blood rushed from her now crushed skull. He could see the bruises already forming from his stranglehold and he smiled once again. "Where are you Lucy?"

"Like I am going to fucking well tell you. If you have hurt her in any way. I will hunt you doing and fucking well shove you down a crack in hell so far you'll never get out again." Lucy said as her blue eyes narrowed as she continued to talk on the phone.

"Aww now I thought you loved me dear. Now I am giving you one last chance to surrender yourself or I will come and find you myself."

"Good to hell you blood sucking bastard!" Lucy screamed over the phone and hung up leaving only a dial tone. Dracula looked at the number and saw the location on the phone's contact list. She was in San Francisco and the University. He laughed and headed towards the stairs to go and find someone that was close to Lucy Harker in hopes she would come to him before he was forced to hunt her down. He slowly headed out of the abbey towards the west side of London where Lucy's only living relative lived.

Lucy Harker trembled as she placed the phone back in its cradle before she rushed towards her closet to grab a black backpack. She then began to throw her clothes into the bag along with some guns loaded with silver bullets. She then grabbed her cell phone and then grabbed her black leather jacket before heading out the door. "I have to go for a while Karen." She murmured quickly as she ran out of the door grabbing the keys to her jaguar from the key hook in the back hallway. Karen ran after her still in shock at Lucy's distress and grabbed her friend's arm. "Lucy what is going on?"

Lucy turned around after placing her bag into the passenger seat of her car. "I honestly hope you never find out. May god help us all if he truly has escaped." She said and climbed into the car putting the key into the ignition. "But who?" Asked Karen as she ran towards her friend's car and was only able to hear Lucy's reply of "Dracula." before she drove off into the night leaving her dumbfounded friend standing out in the cold.


End file.
